It has been customary in the past to prepackage hygienic media, such as, catamenial or suppository articles within generally tubular applicators which are provided with a plunger so as to facilitate the sanitary ejection of the media into body cavities. Applicators of the type referred to may be best exemplified by references to those disclosed and shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,347,234 to Joseph A. Voss; 3,433,225 to J. A. Voss et al; and 3,575,169 to Joseph A. Voss et al. In each, the applicator is broadly characterized by having an inner tube or plunger element which is telescopingly slidable through an outer tube to advance the hygienic medium through a forward segmental, tapered end. Typically, devices of this type can be fabricated either out of a paper or plastic material but have suffered from the drawbacks of being costly to manufacture, time consuming to assemble and requiring some care in manipulation and use so as to avoid any irritation or discomfort to the user or patient. The use of a segmental, tapered or conical end which will act as a closure across the front end of the applicator for storage of the hygienic medium but is capable of opening for delivery of the hygienic medium under the advancing force of the plunger has been in widespread use and adopted in most all applicators which have been commercialized in recent years. Specifically, the segmental ends have been formed of a series of tightly abutting, dovetailed folds which are capable of unfolding under the opening force of the hygienic medium, as disclosed in the hereinbefore referred to U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,234; or have taken the form of generally triangular segments arranged in abutting relation to one another, for example, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,225. The last-mentioned patent also suggests the desirability of forming the leading ends of the segments or fingers with transversely rounded extremities and to notch the sides of the segments to form intervening spaces therebetween in order to reduce any frictional resistance which the segments might present to the ejection or discharge of the hygienic medium therefrom. Other more recent patents have alluded to the problem of forming relatively sharp edges along the segmental end of the applicator tube and have proposed to avoid the problem by specialized manufacturing techniques which result in the formation of a rounded contour in cross-section of the leading edges. Typical of this approach are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,830,236 to Hanke and 3,895,634 to Bergen. However, past attempts to avoid this problem have centered more on the contour of the segmental ends than on the degree of opening of the ends or the complete expulsion of the medium from the outer tube. It has been found in accordance with the present invention that the problem can be most satisfactorily overcome by a combination of regulating the contour of the segmental ends, the plunger and the degree of expansion of the segmental ends under the opening force of the plunger.